


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°1 : Château illuminé

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Christmas, Drabble, Hogwarts, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>Une petite description de ce qu'est Hogwarts en hiver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°1 : Château illuminé

**Author's Note:**

> Me voilà de retour avec une fanfiction calendrier de l'avent spécial Harry Potter ! (Bah oui, l'année dernière c'était Avengers, faut bien changer un peu... D'ailleurs, si ça vous intéresse, vous la retrouverez dans mes fanfictions sous le nom de We wish you a Merry Christmas! – trop d'originalité, je sais xD).  
> Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse ouvrir la première case de votre calendrier pour découvrir le premier OS.

**Mardi 1er décembre 2015**

 

Hogwarts, l'hiver, c'était magnifique. Le parc, en particulier, était toujours recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, d'un blanc pur, dans laquelle les élèves, en tout cas ceux qui étaient restés au château pour les vacances, avaient l'habitude de s'amuser. En faisant des batailles de boules de neige, généralement.

Hogwarts, au moment de Noël, c'était... magique, je crois que c'est le mot. Une douzaine d'immenses sapins se dressaient dans la Grande Salle, recouverts de toutes les décorations possibles et imaginables. Aux couleurs des différentes maisons de l'école. Le ciel magique prenait la teinte des nuages blancs de neige de l'extérieur. Les armures chantaient des cantiques de Noël – chantaient faux, évidemment.

Hogwarts, l'hiver, c'était aussi beaucoup de courants d'air. C'était pour cela que les élèves, durant les vacances, quittaient rarement leur salle commune, préférant la chaleur bienfaisante des feux qui ronronnaient bruyamment dans les énormes cheminées.

Et que dire du banquet de Noël !... C'était toujours un véritable festin – merci aux elfes de maison. Des dizaines de plats différents s'alignaient sur les grandes tables, et se remplissaient au fur et à mesure que les élèves se servaient. Lorsqu'on ressortait de là, c'était toujours avec le ventre plein au point de vouloir exploser, tant on s'était resservis de chaque plat.

C'était tout ça à la fois, Hogwarts, au moment de Noël. Et tout le monde espérait que cela le resterait aussi longtemps que possible.


End file.
